federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - July, 2385
This page chronicles posts #13881-14000 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2385. *CP - June, 2385 *CP - August, 2385 Earth Plots First Week Needing to move now Eddie is in rehab, CARLYLE SORENSEN decides to go back to Bajor in hopes of going to school there, but first talks to JILLIAN HORTON, over subspace, who is his new parole officer. BRYCE WREN visits with INDIA SIOMANE-NESRIN and asks her to come on the USS Valiant. She thinks about it and discusses it with SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN but the man is hesitant at first. SIOMANE TARA seeks out ZAYN VONDREHLE with the news and he explains he was accepted as the Cadet CMO, prompting them to speed up their wedding to be together on the ship. Second Week Preparing for the Valiant’s departure in September, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE finishes some staff selections. He picks new character AANG THRISS to be the Chief of Engineering. The Bajoran is happy to come along and looking forward to the opportunity. Third Week Receiving a communication from MARGIANNE SAVOI, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE tells her about his son and new baby, and she tells him about her impending marriage to Iskander and her expecting baby girls. Wishing meet the workers on the ship, AANG THRISS seeks out INDIA SIOMAN-NESRIN and introduces herself, the women making friends. Fourth Week Finally married so that TARA SIOMANE-VONDREHLE can go on the Valiant, her and ZAYN VONDREHLE celebrate their wedding night on the moon (July 21, 2385). KATAL UNA is back in the past and she speaks with FARAN UNA about her decision. He is hurt by how quickly she dismissed him, leaving with the baby to think things through. KATAL is very upset with how she has ruined her relationship with Faran and realizes how much she did care. fCATHASACH UNA is worried too and feels badly for ruining a good thing, but sticks around as the damage is done. Back to Earth as well, ILIAS AL-KHALID is shocked to find out from ISKANDER AL-KHALID that he has married quickly and Margi is expecting twins. Upset, Ilias leaves to Bajor. AANG THRISS is at it again with her tours and meets with BRYCE WREN, the two making acquaintances and hoping to have some good rapport. fCATHASACH has a talk with Faran and comes back to KATAL, explaining that Faran wants to be in the kids lives and her in Farhi’s. He agrees with the move to Vulcan but they will still have to work out the basics. Cardassia Plots First Week Back on Prime in the right universe, fAARIX DAMAR is de-briefed BY CORAT DAMAR and they talk about his experiences over there, as well as telling the boy his parents from the future are there and he will be going home. There is a sweet moment, where past Corat is able to validate all the hard work fAaarix has done. fAARIX is then shown to where fGWENI DAMAR is and they have a touching reunion post. He cries and is overwhelmed with being back with his mother again. CORAT seeks out QUESTA DAMAR who has been hiding since her incident with mAvarin. She is very overdue with the baby, but the baby doesn’t want to come out so they induce her. KORINA DAMAR is born July 01, 2385. DURAS VENIK gets into contact with KOHSII VENIK and they discuss their plans and she offers to come back as their family would be more protected under Ozara’s influence. Second Week With the Vor’lagga arriving to Prime, ISKANDER AL-KHALID is treated in their hospitals. OZARA BRIK is there to thank him for his help in the war and that his medical costs will be covered. They both confess to the other they are getting married. When ISKANDER is able to get back to his hotel, he calls MARGIANNE SAVOI and tells her about his plans. She then confesses to him that she is pregnant with twin girls and they make arrangements to get married sooner. OZARA and DURAS VENIK are on a shuttle to pick up KOHSII VENIK. The three then spend the ride home working out the details of the impending marriage. Preparing for the wedding, OZARA goes to the Damar residence and GWENI DAMAR is there to help her get CELAR BERN back home. Celar is shy at first but is then bribed about going to a new home with a new bike. Third Week Finally ready for the big day, DURAS VENIK and KOHSII VENIK welcome OZARA VENIK (BRIK) into their home and have a very quick wedding ceremony before going back to the house and getting settled in. Fourth Week At an aquatic center, TOREL DAMAR is playing in the water when he starts to tease KHOAL S’HARIEN and they get into an altercation after name calling. Khoal kicks Torel in the face and QUESTA DAMAR steps in, hoping to be reassuring to the new addition to their family. KOHSII VENIK is getting used to living with CELAR BERN and uses some of her own discipline to get the boy more active. Bajor Plots First Week Now on this planet, ILIAS decides to have another orb experience where he is told by the Prophets to seek out fCATHASACH UNA and asks him to take the boy to the future, where he needs to be. Second Week On the day of ALLYSANN S’HARIEN’S sisters wedding, they find out that her fiancé cheated on her with an Orion. KEHAL S’HARIEN has no sympathy and explains that the girl can’t be allowed to stay with them because it was too much drama. Third Week Wishing to work things out AMITY IOAN goes off the meds she has been on in hopes it won’t hurt the baby inside of her. She tells YINTAR IOAN that she would like to go to counselling and he is agreeable. Coming back counselling, AMITY and YINTAR ask each other personal questions and their answers are better able to make them understand the other. Fourth Week Now on Bajor, ILIAS seeks out KITAAN DHOW and tells him about his journey with the Prophets and then asks to be betrothed to Elliana. He is shocked but can’t make that kind of decision right away. KITAAN looks to N’LANI DHAJA for help and she is as shocked as him, but sees merit in the idea. Romulan Plots First Week Discussing their new plan of attack, BAARIL JO’REK and his SubCommander are talking about a Syndicate base when ISKANDER AL-KHALID over hears. He offers his help because of his connections to the Syndicate and that base in particular. ISKANDER agrees but only if ILIAS AL-KHALID can be dropped on Bajor, which he discusses with his son and Ilias understands. ISKANDER and BAARIL then go over the plan to blow up the base and how they will do it without getting caught. Going down, ISKANDER and BAARIL separate and Iskander is able to plant the bombs but Baaril is captured and tortured by a man named Weilann before they are able to escape in the knick of time. Second Week Waking up in the sickbay, BAARIL JO’REK isn’t sure how he got there but discovers that his mission as a success. RHIANA I’MEHESSIAN is there to fill him in and offers to look after him back at his quarters. #07 July, 2385 #07 July, 2385 #07 July, 2385